the reapers shadow
by Onikage no shi
Summary: not all is as it seems nor is history set in in stone sometimes things have to be broken to truly fix them but at others things are shattered never to be whole again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fanfic so im sorry if it sucks i also dont have a beta nor do i know how that works but this has been in my head for years so yea its gonna happen

as for the strange charecter lets just say hes not op though he is godlike in a way that i havent seen before so i guess stay tuned to figure it out

basic summary :what if something intervened so that naruto not only kept his parents but gained a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the night was dark and gloomy but in the midst of the fog that is the shadows a single red glow in the shape of broken glass shown through. this was the night that people would rememeber as the night the "Reaper" was gone and hiding only for the "Onikage" to rise from his ashes.

TIMESKIP 50 years later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the kyuubi is attacking konoha and the shinobi are helplessly trying to fend it off with countless fireballs and air bullets but to no avail as the mighty kyuubi was not affected.

IN THE HOSPITAL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"minato-kun look its our baby naruto"

"i know honey, look hes going to be a lady killer jusy like his dad"

"oh no another you" (KABOOM) a startled young chuunin bursts into the room bleeding and panting

"hokage-sama the kyubbi has broken through the walls what do we do"

"tell them im on my way"

"yes sir" as the chuunin runs out to tell the other leaf forces as fast as possible.

a man in a strange mask appears with a kunai to young naruto

"kushina you will come with me or your son dies"

"no dont hurt my baby"

'hey what're you woah" as minato had to run to catch his newborn son the masked man grabs kushina and dissapears in a vortex.

MEANWHILE ON THE BATTLE FIELD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"look its lord fourth" "were saved" "just a little longer"

five handseals and a lot of chakra later a yell of SUMMONING JUTSU was heard throughout as gamabunta the toad boss appeared.

"minato what the hell did you do this time"

"sorry bunta but i needv yuor help one last time"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOY"

"im afriad i dont thin kim gonna make it this time i have to use that seal"

"ah well its been an honor serving with you minato"

"same to you old friend"

the kyuubi was soon charging the toad boss only to hear the two words it would remember forever.

"SHIKI FUIN" but something no expected to hear was a voice that had been all but forgotten practically scream when its only a whisper "Rīpā ai tekunikku: Rīpā fāmingu"

"im afriad i cant let you do that minato to much to live for"

"REAPER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"sorry shin but we both know that fuzzy is going in the kid im just making sure he keeps his parents after all i made a promise i intend to keep." 

"what ever kid ill seal but its gonna cost you all you saved up"

"for both of them its a fair price"

"you stilll gotta keep it still"

"this is gonna hurt"

"first gate open second gate open third gate open fourth gate open fifth gate open sixth gate open seventh gate open" "stage 1" "stage 2" "stage 3" "stage 4" but before he could go further "kid remember our deal and what happen last time five happened"

"i know fuck this is gonna suck" the strange man disspearred and reappeared holding down the kyuubis muzzle

"HURRY THE FUCK UP I AINT GONNA LAST LONG DAMNIT"

"OH SHUT UP" "REAPER DEATH SEAL"

all went silent as within a matter of seconds the kyuubi had been sealed the yondaime and his wife and child saved but the saviour was barely alive and i in a coma. the yondaime then used his hirashin to get the strange man to the hospital only to be shocked to find him to be a ...

and thats about it ill explain more next chapter but updating is gonna be sporadic because i cnat update on a regular basis sorry everyone also check out my youtube of kry ing blade and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2 the family

Chapter 2 the family

Minato was surprised to find the boy to be 17 years old with a thin muscular build meaning strength and fast hits. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie a mask much like his students but in the shape of a demon's mouth that was at peace, black shinobi cargo pants, and black shinobi sandals. After getting him checked out he found out that the man was going to be in coma for about a week so he had his family go home till he awoke. He was called in later that day and found out that they could not remove the man's gear, save for young nurses, it had stabbed anyone who tried. He told them to leave it and to just treat him as is and they complied. After staying to make sure it went alright he went home to his wife and child. He was happy to see everything was okay but when he went to see his predecessors Hashirima and Tobirima Senju well he was surprised to see them acting giddy and excited. When he asked why they just said family stuff is happening. So he waited out the week after telling them a strange man was in the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three men were seen taking a body out of the hospital in the dead of night, no one had said a word so they got him inside and put him in a bed no restraints of any kind were put on his person he just slept soundly while the three figures went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man woke up in a startled manner having been moved when he had passed out he checked his surroundings and realized he was home so he got up and proceeded to make a feast for his family. When the three legends had come down the stairs they saw mountains of bacon, potatoes, eggs, sausage, and ham their mouths watered at the sight and heard a voice they hadn't heard in nearly 50 years. "Wassup guys, I'm back…" is all that kry got out before he was promptly tackle hugged followed by a flying elbow drop and a noogie "Where have you been kry?!" was the reply of the attacker his adoptive father madara uchiha "yea we were worried" was the reply of his other adoptive father hashirama "sorry guys I had to fight a bijuu save a village you know the usual" kry said as if talking about the weather "well since you're okay" was what tobirima had said with a general casualness "anyway I'm a lot stronger now I'd say I could take on tsunade in a arm-wrestling match and win race against minato and hold my own in a footrace and my affinities are perfected along with my chakra control" kry said updating their knowledge of his abilities "what about your taijutsu or kenjutsu" asked madara "uhhh heheheh I kinda forgot to work on my taijutsu but my kenjutsu I made my own style which I perfected and can now use effectively" kry replied nervously followed by the three sweat dropped "Okay then you know what let's just eat." and once the feast was done they all head to the Hokage Tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you three want to talk about" "well we wanted to get our friend out into the shinobi forces" "okay what rank is he and what's his name" "kry and he's at least our level" come again" "look behind you" he turned around and saw kry the man who had saved him and gone missing. "oh my god you know them" "yes they raised me from an infant" "alright well you're going to have to tell me about your bloodline" "okay sit down its story time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shinigami was standing in front of his fallen comrades all unconscious because of yamis trap. Yami was the man who was standing in front of him dual kami in hand. The Shinigami had pulled his scythe.

"it's over Yami your failed coup will end here" "like you could stop me bone face so go ahead and try" "I don't have to stop just hold you off until war gets here" with this the Shinigami had charged and began to hack and slash with his scythe failing but getting closer every time "you're getting close but you're not close enough bone face" he then threw one of his kama and began to charge. The kama had almost struck its target had the Shinigami not jerked his head just as he was cut. With a spurt of black blood and a hole in his face he noticed everything had moved to one side and he had lost his depth perception. He then realized he had lost his eye but before he could try to retrieve it he had to defend himself he had lost himself to rage when Yami had said but one phrase "when you see _her_ _tell her I said she can come back with me anytime" that had set off the Shinigami like nothing before Yami was steadily losing ground when war showed up. Seeing the Shinigami attacking Yami in a deadly manner he sent a knife into each if his joints pinning him to a wall he then cast his fallen eye into the mortal realm in anger before then also pinning Yami with rope. The other gods had begun to wake and when they saw that war had hurt the Shinigami more than he hurt Yami they were shocked "what is the meaning of this war" "Shinigami was going to kill Yami and you all were knocked out so I trapped them both until you awoke" "the Shinigami was defending us you imbecile Yami was launching a coup but the Shinigami stopped him wait a moment, what happened to his eye" "it was on the ground so I cast it to the mortal realm" "grrr Shinigami send your eye to a worthy host, war you will be sent to the mortal realm to live out a lifetime , Yami I will personally lock you in your realm"_

 _xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

"from there I had been chosen because I was his doorstep pure souled and young enough that it wouldn't kill me" "oh but you said they found you as an infant but you just said you were almost dead what happened" "my birth parents had abandoned me in around what you know as the forest of death but luckily before I could be killed mada and hashi both found me and agreed that with tobis help they would raise me" "that would mean you're at least 100 years old" "yes my eye keeps me in a state of permanent prime which is 17 this happened to hashi tobi and mada as well but they're stuck at 30" "yea it's a blessing" "well welcome to the force" thanks what's my rank" "you're going to be a sannin for now" " ok well with that done I'm going to go home and train" "so how strong is he no bloodline" "he could take on hanzo and fight him to a standstill" "oh" "yeah he's nothing to play with he's loyal to us not you so don't think you can just order him if he doesn't like it he won't do it plain and simple" "so what you're saying is" "the reaper is going to come back again"

And there it is everyone chapter two the family I should explain he can be beaten easily it's just that you have to know how and if u have questions drop a pm or give a review anyway booshki out and kry happy


	3. Chapter 3 the beginning of a legacy

Chapter 3 the beginning of a legacy

a/n again sorry if y grammar sucks but I still don't got a beta so yea and thanks to my one follower hope you enjoy my latest installment of the reapers shadow if you have any questions drop a review. Also this chapter is about six years after his return

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hey itachi try using your sharingan to watch me do this if u do it wrong your gonna break something now watch me" oni instructed "yes sensei" itachi replied as he reluctantly activated what made him a prodigy "itachi I know you don't like to use it but it will vhelp if you do this wrong it will brake something" oni said knowing how his student felt about using his eyes "now watch me" as he performed a series of moves he had dubbed the destroyer " there now you try on me" oni instructed "but sensei" itachi tried to question but failed as oni had begun to attack him. Itachi had managed to execute the destroyer perfectly leaving a panting oni on the ground. "well done itachi you did it perfecty eventually I will teach you the reaper fist" this made itachi look at his sensei in shock as the reaper fist was the only fighting style that could easily beat the sharingan due to it not following a set of movements that required insane strength and speed. "sensei are you sure I can handle that" itachi asked "of course I am" oni replied. The training continued until the two were tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At minatos house

"so minato how have you been" oni asked "ive been well and you . . . I still don't know what to call you" minato said "most call me the onikage" he replied "so you're a kage" minato asked "no I am at your strength when at rest but madara is one of the few who can be at my level and hope to beat me but I also have a failsafe incase I go down protecting someone although there is one weakness I cant correct so theirs that and no I wont tell you" oni explained "ok but what do I call you" minato asked "call me what you will but I still need to know if I may teach young Naruto" oni asked "ill make you a deal if u beat me and kashi in a spar ill let you teach him if you lose you tell me your weakness and you also have to stay quote unquote at rest"minato bargained "Im taking off my weights but you have a deal" oni agreed they shook hands and minato called kakashi to the training ground and the fight began

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"are you going to take a stance" kakashi asked "nope" oni replied "alright your funeral" kakashi said

Kakashi started with a charge at oni only to be hit with a training weight and become trapped by shear weight "what the hell" kakashi yelled "you fucked up kid" oni replied and walked by the trapped jounin

He vanished as did lord fourth and a series of clashes were heard until everyone heard a scream of "done" oni then was seen with a bowl of ramen and a sandwich. "what the hell" minato was shocked at the action because it pretty much said your not worth skipping food "what I got hungry and your boring" oni simply said before attacking while eating. The thing that surprised everyone was he was winning the fight while eating his ramen. Literally seconds later a kick was landed and minato knocked out. "looks like I win" oni said as he finished lunch and left the area as if nothing happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day he went to a weapons shop and after ordering new materials he left to begin a project he started long ago but things happened that made him grieve at the thought of finishing it without "them" but now having something to protect he knew he would need it soon. No one knew it but he was slowly losing it because of things beyond his control. The only thing that he could hope for was for no one to mention his past or he might lose it completely. So long as no one pissed him off he would be fine and no one would die. Although nothing could be guaranteed he knew something would have to change so he made his way to the hospital to tell minato of his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip the next day

"minato how are you today" madara said "im fine how are you" minato replied "just wondering where musuko went other than that im great" madara said calmly "he went on a long term mission and left this" as he handed madara a letter. After madara read the letter he silently wept and left to tell the others it would seem the onikage is going to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With oni

As he looked on at the hidden leaf village he knew that this would hurt people but it needed to be done. he started off in a random direction hoping to just stay hidden at least for a while. A time of high risk to any nearby or precious to him was coming and he couldn't return not yet anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With itachi

He silently grieved knowing he wouldn't see his father figure for at least 3 years but he knew he must stay strong at least for his brother so drying his tears he went back to his training to get stronger to protect his brother and mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With madara

After telling the others of what happened he had locked himself in his room to grieve. The first hokage and his brother were not faring any better but they tried to stay strong. It would be hard as they could feel the strange chakra that kept them alive slowly leaving. They feared that they had at most one month before it ran out and they passed on but they would do as much as they could just to make sure he would be happy when he returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n so theres chapter three everyone let me know what you think and somethings going to go down soon now next chapter we will be starting at the time of the uchiha massacre so be ready for that anyway I want to know what you guys think about a pairing for Naruto and itachi I have a plan for oni who we will find out more about next chapter until then kry happy and stay booshki. also I didn't have time to check the spelling so I apologize for any and all errors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 unwanted guests

'Squish' as yet another fell to his blade he just stared impassively at the now corpse of a robber who had attempted to mug him on his return home. He was a man who was broken at the seams but you would never know it. He wore black cargo pants a black hooded sleeveless vest and a strange demonic mask. He never uttered a word as three more surrounded him in a pincer maneuver. He simply looked up with a look that told of countless lives ended. The three despite seeing this thought it would be easy to kill him and take his things this would be for naught as it was over before they stepped toward the strange warrior. He was no shinobi he knew that instead he found himself more akin to a warrior or a samurai. As he continued home, he remembered those that used to be close to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In konoha

A blonde haired man could be seen talking with a man with a strange hat and a bottle of sake about a mission.

"So let me get this straight you want me to let you take my shinobi to protect you while you finish your bridge but you don't know what they will be facing."

"Yes I hope to restore my land to the rich home it once was but I can't with gatou there"

"Then why not hire an assassin"

"Because he could still have ordered someone to kill me and then I'll be defenseless"

'Groan,' "fine you get a genin team but I expect payment"

"Thank you sir that's all I ask"

"Anbu go find team seven tell them they have a mission."

"hai hokage-sama"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In training ground seven

A silver haired cyclops was instructing his team

"alright guys it time to learn tree climbing"

"what how will that help" a blonde spaz replied as he stared at his sensei

"itll help with your chakra control Naruto now watch me" the man proceeded to walk up a tree vertically

"what the , how did you do that" Naruto yelled

"I focused my chakra into my feet to walk up the tree this will build your vreserves and also help your control now all of you try"

For three hours his team kept practicing

"team seven you are to report to the hokages office" a cat masked anbu said monotone

"hmm oh thank you neko-san lets go team"

"YATTA A MISSION"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man had just reached his destination when he saw a small group of people walking by noticing who was in the group he hastened his pace to the tower.

Barging past the secretary right into the hokages office

"where are they headed" the strange man asked

"hmm oh oni your back you got quite a name now you know"

"no I didn't know care to explain" his response was to have a bingo book opened to page 274 and see his and he read it.

RANK:SS

NAME:ONI

HEIGHT"5'8

WEIGHT:A/N  
APEARENCE: THIS "THING" IS REPORTED TO WEAR A DEMONIC MASK OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN OR POWER TYPICALLY WEARS A BLACK VEST WITH A HOOD ATTACHED GENERALLY THE HOOD IS UP. A PAIR OF BLACK CARGO PANTS AND BLACK STEEL TOED BOOTS AS WELL AS A STRANGE PAIR OF BLACK GLOVES.

SKILL:

NINJUTSU N/A

GENJUTSU N/A

KENJUTSU HIGH ANBU-MID KAGE

TAIJUSTU EXTREMLEY HIGH KAGE

WARNING WARNING WARNING

DO ENGAGE THIS DEMON IF SEEN FLEE DO NOT ENGAGE TRUE POWER UNKOWN

"huh so that's all they got not surprised now answer the damn question where are they going"

"your not wearing your hitai-ate"

"im not your warrior im not a shinobi now tell me or ill fimd them myself damn it"

"theyre heading to nami no kuni"

"good now was that so hard"

"just get out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven

Kakashi noticed the puddle and knew what was going on so he waited but didn't have to wait long. Suddenly a razor chain had wrapped around kakashi and cut him in half.

"sensei" was heard from all three students.

Naruto began barking orders

"kiba protect the client" as kiba nodded in recognition

"ino make sure they don't get passed me" ino shakily obeyed

Naruto then charged forward a clone on either side and began charging a rasengan in his hand he then slammed it into one brother while the other swiped him across the back just as kakashi showed up. Naruto fell to the ground as his clones dispelled.

"well done team now lets see what they know aye ino"

"h-hai sensei"

And so the interogation had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later

"this had better be good minato"

"they were attacked by the demon brothers Naruto was wounded but kakashi managed to handle it they are going to continue the mission and keep going"

"im on my way"

"I didn't say you were going oni"

"and I apparently didn't make it clear what happened last time you didn't listen to me that" as oni looked him dead in the eye rae evident in his onyx orbs " . .BOSS" and with that he left one miute later a sonic boom was heard with oni having only one thought "stay safe otouto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were walking kakashi picked up on a slight whoosh then screaming "GET DOWN" just as the kubikiribocho flew overhead into a tree. "zabuza momochi demon of the hidden mist" "kakashi of the sharingan said to have copied thousands of ninjutsu" "team stay back ill han-" he was cut off as a wicked and menovelent killing intent washed over the area "zabuza stand down or I will kill _her_ " "AKUMA what the hell are you doing here" "what are you doing attacking them we had an agreement" "the rebellion needs the money im just doing what I have to" "alright then hows this my fists against your blade loser listens to the winner" "fine lets just get this over with" those not aware of what just happened realized something they were about to see what happens when a demon fights a _devil_ _ **.**_

they met in the middle of the lake and did the sign of confrontation. Just as a leaf was falling down they both waited till it touched the water before exploding into action. Oni activating the first stage of his reapers eye and the thing that made him reknowned in taijutsu. Zabuza just began to weave handsigns and channeling his chakra before shouting "hidden mist jutsu" and the area was covered in mist so he missed what would turn the tides of the battle. As zabuza was looking for his opponent he heard a sound that terrified him. The sound of ice grinding against metal. It was a sign that oni wasn't going to be playing he was just going to end it. Zabuza heard the footsteps approaching and swung his blade in defense as he heard a sickening clang and crunch sound he knew he couldn't hold back. Doing more handsigns he called out "mizu bunshin" as five clones popped into existence. Four were dead before they charged the last struch and drew blood but what he saw terrified him enough to stun him. The "blood" was a black ooze like substance. Once the clone was gone oni just looked disappointed at the ruined med pouch "damn siren made me that" another slash was his reply he just looked with a bored expreesion at zabuza who noticed that oni CAUGHT his blade. Noticing this he began to panic and backed up still hidden in the mi-"WIND STYLE GALE PALM" he was quickly ent flying into a tree courtesy of insane winds "hey you sad you were using your fist" "you used two jutsu I get two that's how it works" zabuza just as he bagan to weave more handsigns before calling out "WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON" as a dragon of water struck oni hard enough to launch him into a tree when zabuza noticed something that made his blood freeze. Oni had his blade in his hands and a look that promised pain. " here I think you dropped this" oni chucked the sword as if it was nothing and the hole in the end caught around zabuzas neck and what happened next was just over kill as oni appeared behind him still holding him as he began making hundreds of small cuts all over zabuzas body. He ended with a strange black bladed chokuto at zabuzas neck while zabuza was crouched in pain. He said simply "its over you work for me now" as zabuza passed out and fell backwards "come on out haku its over hes done" as he sheathed the blade a kiri hunternin walked out and took off her mask before looking at oni and whispering "your alive" " yea its me haku come on we got a long way to go"

the group then carried theyre wounded with them back to tazunas house and began to train not knowing of the eyes watching from the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHORS NOTES

Now I don't have a beta so please go easy on me with the grammar and such as this is still a new thing to me and yes haku is a girl I rearranged teams currently all teams are at least slightly different so that all teams have the following heavy hitter healer and or interrogator and tracker

Team kakashi: kiba inuzuka, ino yamanaka Naruto uzumaki namikaze function: with ino learning medical ninjutsu kiba branching out to learn more to his element and Naruto have his small arsenal and his clones they can do almost anything

Team kurenai: hinata hyuuga choji akamichi sakura haruno

Roles sakura healer hinata tracker choji heavy hitter

Team asuma: sasuke uchiha shino aburame and shikamaru nara

Roles sasuke heavy hitter shino tracker shikamaru interrogator/healer


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five a strange reunion

After training the group all split up to do their own activities in the following groups

kiba and kakashi had begun to train in elemental chakra

Naruto began working on his chakra control

Ino began practicing her medical skills

Zabuza and haku began helping the townspeople

Oni had more or less disappeared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Post training

Oni only reappeared at the house to tell them that he would not be returning for a long while though everyone noticed his hoodie had changed it was now furred on the hood and trim the fur being a very stark silver color and no zipper being present. His pants now were if possible darker and he appeared to have a weapon of some sort on his back as well as having a pair of gauntlets on his arms with a strange necklace with what looks to be dogtags.

After handing Naruto a package he left.

Naruto opens the package to find a pair of orange cargo pants a mesh shirt and a his old hoodie

"what the he gave me some weird gear to wear" was narutos reply to receiving such a gift "you should wear that from now on itll help your training I can tell from here that those have seals" kakashi replied "woah nice threads dude" kiba admired "yeah it makes you look so much better than the jumper" ino said "agh fine ill wear it" Naruto relented

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oni we don't have much time you know what is going to happen" a strange figure said to oni "I know but what else can I do dj is still injured and you guys cant seem to find I.O. siren or phoenix so I have to get this done fast" oni explained "fine just don't come crying when you have to deal with _him_ " the figure said "I know lets just get this over with" oni said as they were both covered in a black flame

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

a/n

im sorry for the short update but I justr had to get this out quick before I forgot and way they are all going to be getting "upgrades" but until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 the reaper returns

"Alright let's get this over with. With me being gone I'm leaving them vulnerable" oni says as the fire dies down "don't worry they'll be fine without you for few days oni". The cloaked figure says "you know something I've been called oni for at least two years and I don't like it I'm going to show everyone exactly why they feared me before" oni angrily replies. "You don't mean-"fear evident in her voice "yes the reaper is going to make a return" reaper says with authority. "But oni" the figure says "no it is happening I'm done being nice and merciful" reaper says with conviction.

The fire died out to reveal the person that was with oni a seemingly 18-year-old young woman. Her hair a vibrant shade of red that gave her a sense of pride in her namesake. Her eyes a cross between a lullaby in blue and a blizzard ready to destroy. Her body was toned in a way that screamed agility and power but the kicker was the way she carried herself she had a modest d cup breast size long legs and curvy hips that a man can and has killed for. However, right now she just looked at the man before the only man to resist her charm with fear and sorrow. "Please don't do this don't leave me not again I wont be able to take it". "you will live just like before besides I can already feel them getting closer the others are coming so your toy will be here soon besides I believe siren said it best when she said demons have no place among the angels she wanted me gone so I'm leaving it's that simple" oni calmly replied. Three figures arrived in fire like they had not long before. "Been a long time since I saw you _traitor_ " the bulkiest of the group stated. "Don't worry I'll be gone soon I'm just getting my things" reaper said with venom like a cobra. "What you can't leave we almost found him" the female said. "Then I don't see the reason you need me after all weren't you the one who told me to leave to go drown myself in some holy water see how long I burn you wanted me gone so I'm gone. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME NOT TO LEAVE WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUSED HIM TO GO YOU JUST HAD TO YOUR PRECIOUS TOY. HE LOVED YOU AND YOU SCORNED HIM LIKE HE WAS THE DIRT BENEATH YOUR FEET HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR HIM NEEDING ME I WOULDVE KILLED YOU." Reaper raged his power and Ki spiking to the point that siren had begun to suffocate though it ended as quickly as it began. By the end siren, the female of the group was crying I.O. the bulkiest was attempting to comfort her while the smaller one seemed enraged. "Hey I.O. who brought the deadweight" oni said eyeing the smaller person who he was not familiar with. "The names dj and I'm going to have to kill you now because you hurt her," the now identified dj said. But before he could do anything oni (if I call him oni it's because they don't know about the change he's going through) had appeared before him launching his fist into his face but before he could fly away oni had caught him and began to beat him bringing him back by his hood like a Ping-Pong paddle. I.O. seeing this attempted to intervene only find a blade at his throat held by oni. When oni let dj go he began doing hand signs when he finished he looked at dj who made the worst mistake of life.

He looked into the eyes of a reaper when their eyes were at stage 3 or above. Dj was thrust into a world of pure black. Panicking he began to look for an exit of some sort not finding one he began to try to break a genjutsu but nothing worked not even pain. He was going to try to wait it out until he saw siren before him clothes missing white fluids leaking from her body as well as blood from have a missing arm patches of hair having been torn from her head and many cuts along her body. He was frozen the second he saw it until she looked at him with a dead look in her eyes and said "sorry master I'll try harder next time I prom-" but she was cut off as he saw himself step forward and slap her until she bled. He tried crying out tried to stop it but he was powerless to just as he began to see himself getting ready to force himself onto her it all stopped. He was back in the room not two seconds having passed since he made that mistake. He didn't have time to think as began to puke at what he had just witnessed. "What the hell did you do" dj shakily begged barely having the strength to speak. "I showed you what happens when you fuck with a demon what you saw is what I can and will make reality should you continue to meddle in affairs you have no concern with you are about as strong as I.O. The only one that can truly match me in this pitiful group of yours is phoenix and he's not coming back to you." Oni threatened. "You put him in _it_ didn't you" i.o. asked his voice weak not wanting to imagine what the kid saw. "I put him through an ability I never used on any of you because you knew not to outright jump me let alone announce it." Oni disappeared shortly after saying this gathering his belongings before disappearing. "Rose could you please make sure the kids ok I don't know what oni did to him but it messed him up bad." i.o. asked politely. "no he did this to himself I don't care why it happened but it's your fault you knew what oni was capable of yet you let th-" she stopped cold when she saw dj on his knees bowing and repeating over and over and over "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry" was he said every time he looked at siren. Her only line of thought being 'what happened to oni you never did this before'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n

Ok so this one explains some of the future to come also explaining where oni actually got trained during his time away. Now the scene with dj and siren was dark because of the technique that oni used it's a reaper eye technique that operates similar to hell viewing but worse as it literally takes control of your body and makes it so that you see everything first hand and you know what you are doing but you can't stop it. What the technique does is it puts you in a world where your most precious memory or person is essentially put into a blender with your worst fears for said thing or person and makes you watch as perform said activity dj loves siren so too see her like that. Knowing he did it fucked with him also the appearance of the new characters are as follows

I.o. a tall muscular man with tan skin silver hair and grey eyes

Dj a toned teen with vibrant blue hair and green eyes

Siren is almost exactly like rose except she has blue hair sea foam eyes and is a DD rather than D cup

More will be explained next chapter

Demons have no place among the angels so where does that leave me


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven bad blood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As reaper appeared back at tazunas house, he noticed two things that put him on edge, a lot of blood and silence. Walking into the house, he readied his fists silently hardening them. All was well until Naruto decided to jump at him in his new outfit. Seeing a fast moving blur that looked like _him_ he went on the attack launching three quick jabs at half power just in case. The outcome was Naruto being sent into a wall and everyone coming to find out what just happened. While kakashi had suspicions after the attack on his student, he noticed that oni did not look the best as if he had just been through hell so he looked at Naruto and noticed he had changed into his new outfit. Connecting the dots, he realized that with the blood that had yet to be cleaned. The fact that everything was quite in the middle of the day he could understand why oni had attacked. After calming oni down and nearly getting his head taken off by a quick jab they all settled down and asked what happened. Oni stayed silent. When asked why he looked at kakashi with a look he knew all too well the look of a man who knew he would not walk away from his next fight. "Kakashi sit everyone down its time you learned what we are going up against. I used to be a part of a group called 'reaper may die' we were just mercs but all of us had something special something our homes considered to be wrong so freaks turned to fellow freaks and we lived happily like a big family. There was a small group of us in the business. We all went by codenames. Mine was rai because of my lightning. Then there was kai he was just a small kid at the time we found him. Some bandits had razed his town. When he unlocked his fire, he could not control it so he ended up torching everything. Then there was I.o. he was a bear of a man but he was loyal he is the only one to actually match me in taijutsu. i.o. is where I originally got my 'tetsuton' but I only ever used it on my arms out of respect for him but over time his started to harden into a new metal my turned into what it is now a strange obsidian based mineral. Moku was a wonderful healer and combat medic like you might guess she used wood and she was damn good at it you see the shodai hokage had it all wrong it is a medical or support element not attack that is why he had so much chakra he had to use a lot more than he would say healing someone. Siren was the water user out of us she was one of the reasons that everything went to hell myself included. Apparently they decided they needed some new blood so they got this wind user named dj he actually attacks with sound but it is as close as they have gotten to wind. That's everyone I know now let me tell you why I'm scared no _terrified_ " this everyone paled oni was known to be unbeatable and if he was scared it was bad but kakashi could tell he was hiding something. "Apparently my old group is back in town and are after tazuna so you all are staying here to guard the house and hopefully just walk away now I don't know how much they are being paid but if it isn't enough then after dealing with me then they should just leave. Before I tell, you the story of why we split up let me explain something the adults already know the three strongest of us all got our names by the people who hired us seeing us in battle so there me the thunderbird. Kai the phoenix. And siren. We were the best of the best at what we did but siren loved me but I knew that phoenix loved her so after convincing him to tell her I left to relax. Couple hours later I hear about what happened and scan everyone's memories and find out not only had she belittled him" at this oni began to cry, "she told him to leave that he was worthless and that he should've just been left in the village where we found him. He left because that bitch thought if she got rid of him I would love her but it backfired because she came to me later that night and started trying to seduce me I started yelling at her just like she did to him. She ran and told everyone that I hit her and tried to rape her so they exiled me. After that I found phoenix but he changed he hated me because he thinks I did it and I know he is here so I am sending everyone out of the village starting tonight. Because if I have to fight him I can't afford to hold back so you all need to pack up and go to konoha and tell hiruzen that I'm not coming back" oni finished. "But my dad's the hokage" Naruto said "yes and he hasn't earned my respect the way hiruzen has he'll know what to do." In addition, at this, they left to pack and leave and oni disappeared once again to an unknown location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a strange cave

"Soon rai soon you'll know what I had to go through having the love of my life ripped away from me" a strange red headed man said looking at a tied up woman that looked like a flower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

All right, sorry about the wait everyone but I had to get this out there and now you have more insight as to what happened in the group and why oni did not attack rose. Now the next chapter is going to show you that oni is not godlike but instead has a weakness that will be exploited heavily.


	8. Chapter 8

As the town had finished evacuating one lone figure stood at the bridge ready to meet his end. A lightning bolt struck about fifty feet in front of oni with an intense glare on his face. "It's time we end this rai," the new figure said. "Let her go kai she didn't do anything she isn't in this" oni replied.

Instead of doing as he was told, he began to assault kai with intense fire jutsu. Having been Hit Rai seeing no alternative that was safe for rose he sat there and let himself. After letting himself calm down slightly he looks at rai and laughs "what's wrong not going to fight back huh afraid to hurt her afraid to lose the one thing you have left" kai mockingly screamed. "Don't do something you are going to regret kai we can still talk about this we can end this without any more bloodshed" oni pleaded. "Oh no you took away the one thing I held close so its time you know what I felt" kai said with an insane look in his eye as his hand became covered in fire. He then without warning began to assault rai without mercy cutting and burning him not every chance he got but rai fought back at all. "Fight me god damn it" kai screamed. "No I won't hurt my brother over some bitch" rai replied.

Kai thrust his fire-covered hand into rose and a silent scream was on her face as the life left her eyes. Rai was too busy seeing rose die knowing rai was going to suffer to notice that rai was losing control. You see over the years rai had begun to develop a bad sense of being less than human and at the same time, the only thing keeping him sane was the fact that rose was alive. Now that rose was gone he was losing control. He was going to _**KILL**_ him and now _he_ was going to take control.

"how does it feel rai how does it-" kai was cut off by a bloodcurdling roar when he opened his eyes to see what had happened he saw the one thing he never wanted to see.

The demon shadow had finally lost control he now faced the devil himself.

Before he could blink he was being assaulted by fists legs elbows knees tails and wings he was being absolutely destroyed the one thing that saved him was the seal he had pulled out. "Look at this rai this is her _soul_ her one chance at being brought back kill me and it goes away so choose carefully." Rai began to growl. Thinking that this meant he was giving up kai had begun to laugh. However, the growling had turned into howling and begun to take a high-pitched whine when he looked at rai he saw the very thing that made him feared. The _demons redemption._ Knowing that he was not going to walk away rai had given control over to his feral reapers eye he had went five and now he began to die for it. Just as the attack was going off "kai" was thrust forward and a small black shadow was running for its life. As kai made contact, he was transported to i.o. and the others surprising them. Siren broke down crying and hugging him.

The attack had went off creating a large explosion killing all life within its blast from the inside out. It had killed the shadow and was now killing oni destroying his chakra then his blood then the muscle and it continued giving him a gruesome death but at last he was at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the death realm

"Hello again shin"

"Hello again oni you went five I see"

"I was forced to he killed rose and now I'm here to trade my soul for hers"

"I can't do that and you know it now oni either start going back or I will launch you myself"

"Give her my reapers eye"

"Oni"

"that's how this works isn't it the3 one with the reapers eye lives well the only thing keeping me going was her now either bring her back or I do it myself"

"No you aren't"

"Watch me"

And sure enough he walked over to rose and removed his eye


	9. Chapter 9

When rose opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by the aftermath of the battle of which she had fallen in she was in the spot that oni had been when he died it was an odd experience. She began to do a self assessment. Upon doing so she noticed that she was in onis old outfit complete with fur and all though she had cloth chest straps. After fashioning a shirt she began to go to the hidden leaf village to see what she could find out.

Just as she was going to leave she was cut off by the group. i.o. looked at her and snarled "figures although that explains why he was always so protective of you" rose now confused spoke "what the fuck are you talking about I was DEAD AND HE SAVED ME SO WHY DO YOU STILL HATE HIM" she said noticing her voice changed during this and taking note she was still wearing his mask.

"h-hey okaa-san wheres tou-san I thought he was always with you" a scared kai said. Rose noticing this and the black stain in the distance she realized what happened and hugged kai tightly. Kai began to blush as her 'assets' were being shoved into his chest. "mom whats going on what happened to dad" kai asked scared. "hes gone kai hes gone" rose says crying.

"good riddance what kind of person takes pride in being known as a demon" i.o. said with venom. He looked at rose and was sent blasting back due a punch to the chest knocking the air from him. Looking up to see what happened he saw rose standing there looking livid and ready to kill him but one thing stood out among all. She had his eye.

"HE MARKED YOU THAT GADDAMN NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH MARKED YOU" I.O. raged. "I don't know what you are talking about" rose said still ready to kill him. "he marked you. He claimed you as his own. It's a demonic ritual but its done what he did was the equivalent of having you married to him" i.o. said still bitter because he had planned to do so himself. Rose just started to walk away not wanting to deal with this and taking kai with her as she went. During the fight kai had reverted to being him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the death realm

"hey where did oni go"

"he left. Went to hell I think"

"what do you mean he went to hell?"

"he said he had a bone to pick with yami and so he was going to go deal with it."

"oh no"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In hell

"yo yami long time no see huh" oni said simply

"hey if aint the akuma himself how you been dude" yami said happily

"oh you know saving people and dying. Finding out one of your boys possessed one of mine" oni said with absolute rage in his voice.

"what are you talking about you know I said you and your kin are off limits" yami said knowingly

"kai isn't blood rememeber" oni replied

"ah you speak of your adopted child like I said no one has gone after them from my side it had to have been an exile" yami replied now getting the jabat him

"then I guess its time I go hunting do I still have access to the armory" oni asked

"im not letting you go alone" yami said with authority

"send the hounds you know I have their loyalty" oni suggested

"ill send you lilysha and ko its time your old squad got back together again" yami said knowing oni needed a friend right now not a leader

"can you identify the exile if I describe it" oni said hopefully

"unless it is of a new breed" yami replied

"it was not the average possession it took over and no one knew it used his powers and its form a black similar to my gift and it seemed to have a speed build" oni described

"hmm it sounds like an offshoot shadow render little bastards have been terrorizing us for about a month now but I cant get anyone to kill them to scared" yami explained

"alright ill get ready im boots up in fifteen" oni stated

"best of luck old friend and we are going to train again when you return" yami said simply

"ill hold you to that" oni said with a smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outlands of hell one hour later

"so how long were you going to avoid us oni" was the reply from a large muscular man named ko. Ko was a strong man much like oni but much larger. His hair a flaming orange with his eyes being deep scarlet. He preferred to wear a set of combat short and some gloves never caring for much else.

"yea you had us worried you asshole" lilysha replied. Lilysha was a devil an unholy equivalent to a goddess. She had a flowing purple waterfall of hair and a body any woman would kill for. She wore a tight fitting t shirt a pair of shorts not unlike ko and some shoes.

"I had some stuff to take care of. Like oh I don't know the mating requirement I have yet to fill." Oni replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the leaf village

"and that's what happened he told us to report to you directly saying that sensei has yet to earn his respect" kakashi said as he finished reporting the mission. "well I thank you for granting the wish of the fallen now I suggest you all get some of the village builders and head back oni already paid for everything in a letter he sent ahead of all of you." Hiruzen said sadly. "ok as you wish lord third" and with that they left again. Hiruzen called together some of the few who respectd oni in the village and over the coming hours they had a small funeral for him awaiting his return once more. They were interrupted during all of this with rose appearing and asking if this is still where hiruzen lived. But when he looked hiruzen fell to his knees and cried at seeing roses eye and knowing what it meant. Oni isn't coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hear me out now everything will explained in due time but his title as oni came from him being trained and his akuma form which he used against the shadow render that possessed kai. And yes oni will be getting a harem and no oni does not like minato at the moment but he will grow to respect him in time any way if you have any questions just drop a review and ill answer it anyway have fun and don't forget to check my youtube channel kry ing blade

JA NE


	10. Chapter 10

Upon reaching the border of the shadow render territory oni lilysha and ko made camp and began to scout out the area in order to further know how and what they are fighting.

"So what have you been doing all this time it's been what 20-30 years"

"I have been training mostly but when I wasn't I was looking after rose and looking for kai"

"So what kind of training have you been doing?"

"Mostly speed and strength training I've also been working on my specialty"

"So when we get back you want to spar?"

"Yea I don't see why not"

Before further talk could be, initiated lilysha showed up with news

"Hey they're moving we got to go they're heading for the city"

"Alright everyone go akuma we don't know they're power so I will be in the back giving covering fire and picking off the stragglers"

"Alright let's do this"

Ko went akuma turning his body to be that of a hellhound. A hellhound was a very large wolf with black fur and hints of bloody flames flickering through giving them an unholy glow.

Lilysha followed suit turning hers into her demon form. Lilysha in her demon form lost her arms and instead grew wings as well as a tail with a stinger at the end, she gained claws at the ends of her feet and her wings were serrated.

Both were combat ready so oni taking out his old bow began launching volleys of arrows to initiate the fight and draw attention to him rather than the city. After the first arrow had hit and killed the first shadow render, they turned and charged after oni attempting to kill him in a blind rage. During their blind charge, they had missed ko and lilysha getting behind them and beginning to slaughter them because they were unaware of what was going on. The exile were beginning to get to close so oni pulled out what most knew to be a jashinist scythe. He began hacking and slashing with no concealment of his bloodlust and much needed release through the blood of his enemies. The exile were trapped in the valley of which they had attacked from on one side tow raging demons tearing through them like paper on the other an unstoppable force as they did not have the means to black or parry the scythe that had already claimed more than the demons combined.

When the slaughter had finally finished the exile were all dead and the two demons reverted. Oni stood covered in blood panting at the fact that he had just killed upwards of two thousand exile in one battle knowing lilysha and ko had taken half his number each. The battle done they began to make the long trek home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me rose why do you have the eye of the reaper"

"Oni saw me fall in the battle with the demon who possessed kai and lost it he went akuma and him fived his body couldn't handle the power and formed the demons redemption as a last resort and as an attempt to vent the power. He didn't make it and while in the realm of the Shinigami he gave me his eye to revive me saying he will return on the day that sounds wreak havoc on the lands where once barren places now breathe life"

"Are you sure he said that"

"Positive"

"But what could it mean"

"I don't know"

'Groan'

"Hey hiruzen you couldn't have just told me you had to send enma," a tired minato said as he arrived

"What's the matter the job not what you thought it would be"

"You're not wrong but what was so important that you sent enma he seemed like he was sad"

"Oni is dead"

" . . . .. . . . . . . . . ." minato could not believe it. The one man to match him in single combat the man who had single handedly defeated him and kakashi with throwing a punch. Oni was dead.

"Who did it?"

"he did it to himself the man over there with rose is the phoenix himself and apparently a new breed of demon was spawned since he last checked the man before you can match oni in single combat but oni won't kill him so he let himself go five and he went akuma to make sure he went down. Rose fell beforehand and that alone sent him over the edge so he snapped he gave up."

"Oh I will arr-"

"no you will not we both know the village does not like oni so I am holding a small private funeral until his return you are welcome to bring those who respect him but if someone steps out of line during this event I will kill them"

"I'll go get the others"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later

"We are gathered today to honor the loss of the greatest man to ever grace us with his presence. He was a friend. He was a guardian. He was a demon. He always put others before themselves. If you needed help, he would drop everything and help you he was a good man and a better brother he truly earned his respect among the close combat fighters of the elemental nations. He earned the respect of the marksman of kumo 'a roar of approval rang out' the brawlers of iwa 'a mass war cry rang out in sorrow' the swordsman of kiri and iron 'a mass scream of sorrow rings out' and the fighters in all the nations we respected him and he showed us what we had lost if we just asked. It is time we showed him respect everyone if you are able launch the jutsu he would know you for into the air to let him know that he will be missed. ON THE COUNT OF THREE . .THREE.

A mass of jutsu of all elements from all nations were launched but ne=one at another person. What was meant to be a small gathering had turned into a mass gathering of upwards of thirty thousand fighters come to pay respects to the one who helped them in their time of need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the funeral everyone paid their respects and went home but not a one attacked another, instead they consoled each other they acted as friends instead of foes. Team seven got back, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Naruto, and sasuke went straight to minato intending to find out who had caused the destruction that had occurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for paying your respects"

"It's only right he's the one that taught me that not respecting your opponent aint tight," a man from kumo said (you know who this is)

"Hey dad who destroyed wave"

"lord fourth I demand you tell me who did that they have to teach m-" sasuke di not get to finish as he found himself pinned to the wall by seven swords from one man and seven swords form seven others.

"Choose your words carefully boy that man has earned my respect and I will kill you if you disrespect him" came the response of the other demon in the hidden leaf.

After a lengthy cool down and an even lengthier explanation, everyone went back to their place of rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later

"Hey kai does my eye look strange it feels strange"

"What the there's a skull in the middle it keeps getting smaller"

"What"

"It's gone now hey your eye changed back I though you wanted me to check it"

"Kai I dint do that"

"Your mark is gone to"

"Oh no"

The demon was making his return very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n now this is not the first time a funeral has been held for oni but they do this out of respect for him and to help the process go faster. Now as you probably saw oni has helped a lot of people either directly or indirectly and they respect him enough to put aside their differences long enough to pay respects to a fallen warrior. Naruto will be getting more screen time next chapter as well as the return of the demon but until then if you have questions let me know in the reviews until next time bye.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of the chunnin exams and everyone was antsy and ready to go.

"Come on guys we are going to be late" Naruto exclaimed over the course of three months since wave Naruto had changed his outfit and fighting style. Instead of spamming clones, he now knew multiple jutsu and was a prodigy in the taijutsu style known as reaper fist, which he learned from itachi. He looked like a small blonde version of oni and it was uncanny because the two acted exactly alike at that age.

"Don't worry Naruto we are not going to be late" ino said. She too changed. Gone was the fan girl and now stood before them was a proud warrior who had been taught by rose. She now wore a pair of battle pants similar to anbu as well as a tight fitting shirt all of which were still purple.

"Yea man calm down we are going to ace this" kiba said. He actually changed the least as he had only lost the sleeves on his jacket and his clothes were less baggy now. He was not as arrogant but it still popped out every now and then. He became proficient in his taijutsu and ninjutsu he even began to branch out.

From there the trip to the building was uneventful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He guys is that a genjutsu"

"Yea let's sneak by no point pointing out what would've stopped the weaker people"

Before they could walk away

"HEY drop the genjutsu and let us through" sasuke was promptly punched in the face and was screaming in anger at being hit. Before he could retaliate, he noticed his teammates were walking away so he joined them.

"What the hell you just left me" sasuke said outraged. "You were being an ass" shikamaru said simply.

From there they all walked to the test room.

Sakura spotted sasuke and immediately jumped on his back and began to scream about how she missed him. Hinata on the other hand had just began to blush as Naruto entered the room.

"Looks like we are all here huh" kiba said simply. "Yea I guess so," Naruto said speaking for the first time since entering the building. Ino and kiba noticed Naruto was agitated at something and that was not good. Before they could find out what happened a plume of smoke appeared at the front of the room.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP ITS TEST TIME"

(After the test)

"all right now that you've heard that lets see who has the guts to stay raise your and if you'd like to leave"

(After everyone had left)

"Congratulations to those that stay here's your last question what number comes after 1"

"Wait that's the last question"

"Yep"

"What the hell"

BOOOM

In came a purple blur barreling through the window

"Alright maggots follow me" no protest came as ibiki had been knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In the forest of death

"Man this sucks we got stuck in a giant forest looking for some scroll"

"Oh shut up it could be -" they were cut off as team kakashi had ambushed them and knocked them out.

"That was easy. They really should learn to be quite"

"Let's not question it and just get to the tower"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the second day, team kakashi had arrived at the tower. The others soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone my name is gekko hayayte I will be your proctor for the third round"

"First match Naruto uzumaki vs gaara subaku"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In the kage booth

'DAMN that fucks up my plans all right I guess we will have to start early' orichimaru then gave the signal but just before he could do any attempt at trapping minato a flash of darkness followed by the howl of a VERY pissed off hell hound resonated through the stadium leaving everyone to gawk at the hound standing as tall as gambunta.

"Hey rochi miss me" was the only reply that could happen before orichimaru was sent flying away courtesy of jaraiya and tsunade.

With a mighty cry, all hell broke loose literally. "RELEASE THE HOUNDS OF WAR AND SHOW THEM WHY THEY FEAR THE DARK"

Shadows began impaling Oto shinobi left and right. Hounds were slaughtering them and demons destroyed by their jutsu having their chakra destroy them like a poison. It was slaughter at its finest.

However, oni calmly walked toward the forming shukaku with a look of fury on his face. "Naruto front and center" and sure enough he obeyed. "Summon the biggest thing you can I'm going after him keep everyone out of the way you have MY permission to kick the ass of any genin who attempts to get by" he ordered. "Sir Yes sir" and with that it he began to show why he earned the name oni kage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After shukaku had formed, he screamed "WOHOOOOO IM FREE BITCHES TIME TO KILL EVERYONE"

"You get one chance shuky go back in gaara or face me you remember last time right"

"YOU, IM GONNA FUCING KILL YOU"

At the first word, oni had drawn his scythe and began to power himself to match himself to shukaku.

"Storm of the eight gates" and with this phrase all eight gates flooded open.

He activated his eye to stage four. He activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan. Finally coated his arms and scythe in black fire. All of this turned his sin black with red tribal markings appearing all over his body he had turned into the only being to defeat all nine bijuu in single combat.

It started in a flash he was gone circling shukaku hacking away with his scythe slowing shrinking him. The way people would describe it would be to say it was as he was thrown into a fiery blender and he was turned into glass by the heat before being shredded by the scythe it was merciless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH"

However, it did not stop he was destroyed up to the neck and no jutsu he had launched had hit instead just being thrown back at him. "It's over shukaku you are DONE" he said with his voice being changing at a rate that sounded like death incarnate. After saying this, he simply woke up gaara and went to help the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold them back we can't let them get into the hospital" rose ordered.

"Yes mam" was the reply from the ninja that were available at the hospital.

A group of twenty shinobi had shown up only to be covered in a thick mist. When the mist had dissipated, it revealed every Oto shinobi over chuunin within 30 yards dead. The genin had been knocked out and tied up. The heroes that had saved them were the seven swordsmen.

"Alright areas clear lets go samehada is getting hungry"

"Kisame is right we need to help the others"

With that, they had disappeared into the mass of Oto shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The sannin fight

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Hey rochi miss me" was the only warning before he was assaulted with vicious success by a scythe.

Finally getting some breathing room orichimaru had switched with a mud clone and began to fire jutsu at the still empowered oni.

"Why won't you just die damn it"

"Because I like to live that's why. Lilysha help me out here!"

Orichimaru was hastily impaled on a stinger but before they could destroy the body, it dissipated into the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RASENGAN" was the battle cry that was let out by Naruto as he was fighting alongside his father to defend their village. Between minato using his kunai Naruto using the rasengan and kushina using her katana the opponent never stood a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later

"Hounds on me" was they cry given by oni to return the hounds to him and call of their attack.

"The battle is done I thank you for your help you have saved many lives this day" oni praised them for their help.

"It was an honor to fight by your side again akuma but I'm staying to make sure you don't have visit again like last time." The leader ace said not leaving any room for argument.

"Ok ill make room at the house anything else"

"No I believe that is it although I believe Ko would like to stay as well"

"He is always welcome"

This was the conversation between two men who could destroy armies with one hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hokage tower

"shinobi of the hidden leaf village we are victorious they tried to put out our will of fire and they failed our will of fire now burns brighter than ever let us celebrate our new victory and grieve for our fallen but today we stand tall today we stand strong TODAY WE SHOWED THEM THE STRENGTH OF THE WILL OF FIRE" is the victory speech minato had given to his village and it worked in lifting spirits and getting the people to cheer in victory.

They had been attacked and had defeated their enemies they were happy and they would celebrate. They would celebrate their victory. But almost none in the hidden leaf liked the fact that oni was back. No they would prepare to call upon the tenshi to kill him for good but they would wait and let themselves be happy if only temporarily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here you go everyone another chapter. Now I am not going to be getting these out as often as I am writing a book so I apologize but let me know what you think. Also I did not want to write out the first or second exam nor will I write any promotions.


End file.
